


Perfection

by Nami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack wouldn't be angry, if they gave him control over his own choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> It bore in my head when I was waiting for bus. At first it looked differently but then it changed and I even don't know how o.O Enjoy?

Perfection

Angeal's facial hair is rough on Zack's skin, but his lips and big hands are surprisingly delicate and soft. Zack doesn't want to think about it; he only arches up to the man, kissing him, bonds holding his wrist tight. His mentor is bigger and stronger than he is and, in some wicked way, the Second loves that. He loves to submit to Angeal.

With Aerith it’s different. Aerith is all soft and sweet. Her lips don’t taste like unsweetened tea with the faint taste of mako. No, she tastes and smells fresh, like flowers after a rain. They haven’t had sex. Not yet. They kiss and lightly touch each other, the girl inert and helpless between his arms, so innocent and trusting. Without scars.

Angeal has scars. They are on his back, arms, and one of them under his knee. Zack likes touching them, studying the First. The teenager could spend days reading about the man's past from his scars.

Every thought flees from Zack's mind when Angeal pushes into him slowly. He watches the man who watches him, ready to stop if he sees any sign of pain. But the teenager doesn't want him to stop even if it will be brutal. He doesn't seek kindness. Fair receives kindness from his girlfriend, outside this room, where he is a perfect little SOLDIER with a cute girl by his side. It fits perfectly in the picture of a young prodigy. Aerith gives him nice words, hugs and slow, sweet kisses. He likes her, needs her, but he can't love her. It isn't enough for him, even if everyone else thinks it is. Why would their little boy want anything else? But he does. With Angeal he wants to be taken, surrendering to the man, giving him control. He wants screaming, pain and tears. Zack desires to be whipped with that leather thing hidden under the First's bed, to be asked if he wants an orgasm and be rejected, to focus only on his partner’s pleasure.

However, Angeal sees a hero in Zack too, and he won't do this to the teenager. What kind of hero wants dark things like _these_?

So, with a smile, Zack welcomes every harsh thrust, marks left from teeth, bruises from a too-strong hold. It's all that he will have if Angeal forgets himself for a moment. Afterward he will visit the bathroom and then go on his date with Aerith, late as always. Her green eyes will be full of happiness and her lips will curve into a sweet smile, so different from Angeal's handsome, dark smile. The man won't stop him. Zack doesn't belong in a world with chains and handcuffs, a world full of control. How can a teenager know better than his mentor and the rest of Gaia what’s best?

Zack comes, overtaken by pleasure, clenching his muscles around Angeal's penis. He enjoys the man‘s quick breath and then purrs, feeling his partner come too, spending himself inside Zack.

Zack needs to leave now, but it is the last time. The last time seeing Angeal's sad eyes. He will break up with Aerith and then he will come back here to his mentor, where he belongs, where he feels safe and _good_. The rest of world be damned.

If he concentrates enough, he will believe it. Almost.

* * *

And here a small picture. I think it sorta match this fic:


End file.
